


男朋友比我受欢迎怎么办？🚗

by 13310101226



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13310101226/pseuds/13310101226





	男朋友比我受欢迎怎么办？🚗

为了这场拍摄，Alex专门帮他们租了这个由日本一很有名设计师设计的民宿。外部是日式典型的庭院，内部是全和式的部屋。黎簇打算换下这套拍摄服时，被霍震霄按住了手脚。

“怎么了？”

霍震霄从背后抱住他，高出了半个头的人，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝处，贪婪地吮吸着怀中人的味道。

黎簇因为造型脖子上系着丝巾，结打得并不死，显得正式中又透露着慵懒。

霍震霄用手轻轻一扯就使系着的结滑落，他取下来，从后面蒙着了黎簇好看的眼睛。

“霍震霄？”黎簇很少这样连名带姓喊他，除非是特殊时刻。

“乖，别动。”霍震霄系好后，轻轻落了一吻在黎簇的眼角。

其实丝巾蒙得不算实，黎簇隐约能从缝隙中看到透出的光影。被霍震刚才那低沉的声音一说，他索性也不动了，任由霍震霄抱着，看他想干什么。

慢慢他觉得身后的男人有些不对劲，因为他脖子总是被那人的唇似有若无地摩挲着。然后环着他的手开始不安分地掀起了他衬衫的下摆，袭击上细软的腰。

“唔…你干嘛？”黎簇想抓住那人的手，但是却被反手擒住，然后被那人在自己的腰上肆意游走。最后慢慢往下到了不可说的位置。

“霍震霄…你放手…”

“小梨，我想要你。”说这句话的时候，霍震霄的唇贴着他脖子不停吻着，然后由下到上，在他耳边厮磨。

“不行…现在..在..外面。有人…”

“没人会进来的，我们还有两个小时。”

语毕，霍震霄的手就探进了他裤头，抓住他脆弱。

“呃…”被人玩弄的滋味实在不好受，霍震霄帮他弄得舒服，可是他还顾忌着外面有人，一直压抑着自己的感官欲望。

“小梨，你是不是也想要？告诉我、你看你都ying了。”

霍震霄贴在他耳边说的话像极了催情剂，让他在欲望的边缘几乎爆发。

霍震霄见人要着下唇在极力抑制，嘴边不禁勾起了坏笑。他喜欢看他小梨害羞又沉沦的样子。

他把手移向了后方，在双臀的缝隙间打转，然后带着不知从哪抹好的乳液的双指探了进去。

“啊！”

黎簇被突然进去的异物弄得不禁叫出了声，霍震霄在他身后的小穴不停进出打转，撩拨得他有些微微颤抖。

然后退了出来，继续伺候前面。

后面的空虚感立马袭上了他的大脑，一种难耐的瘙痒感跟着前端的刺激他几乎无法思考。

不知不觉中身上的衬衣已经半开，而裤子不知道什么时候被退到了脚腕。大腿间穿堂而来的风，让黎簇不禁想往身后的热源靠近。

“宝贝，你后面出水了～”

这句话仿佛是一个魔咒，打开了黎簇身上所有的洪闸，他突然顾不得一墙之外还有人在，此时此刻他只想溺死在霍震霄怀里。

“进…进来。”

“要什么进来？”

“要你的进来。”

霍震霄低笑了一声，如果黎簇没有被蒙上眼，他一定能看到身后人那恶魔的小虎牙露了出来。

“现在不顾外面有人啦？”

霍震霄转坐在日式榻榻米上，抱着黎簇在怀里，转了个身将那张被蒙上眼的脸对向自己，然后插入了黎簇体内。

“唔…”

一开始的尺寸让黎簇不能立马适应，待到霍震霄完全进去停了会，然后开始缓缓动起来，他突然感觉自己被填满。

霍震霄看着眼前一袭白衣半敞，下摆将将遮住大腿根部，一双白皙的腿裸露在空气中，盘亘在他腰间。被蒙着眼，被自己折磨出水汽的眼间，透湿了蒙在眼上的布缦。额角渗出的虚汗，配合着他带卷的头发，唇红齿白的小美人乖乖圈着他的脖子，坐在他身上摇晃着，有种说不出的诱惑和色情。

黎簇看不见自己什么样，而霍震霄却都能将这些尽收眼底。想起刚才黎簇穿着这身衣服被Alex拍的时候，天知道他有多嫉妒那么多人看着他这般绝色的宝贝，所以才在结束后不管不顾要他。黎簇这些都是他的，只有他一个人能看！

他把头埋到对面人胸前，张嘴啃咬上了那随着他摆动在衬衣里若隐若现的茱萸。因为顾忌接着还有拍摄，所以不太好把痕迹留在明显的位置。

“呃…”黎簇因为被蒙上了眼，失去了视觉，其他感官就变得更加敏感。霍震霄啃咬着他的左边，另一边也明显的涨大。加之他体内的东西速度愈来愈快，使他抱紧了胸前的头，希望跟这人贴得更紧点。

“啊！”霍震霄戳到了他的敏感，之前一直压抑细碎的呻吟，不禁放声叫了出来。

“慢…慢点～”

霍震霄没有理会怀里人的话语，保持节奏地挑逗。

“霍震霄…震霄，你亲亲我。”在黑暗中黎簇极为需要触觉上的满足，他现在很想要霍震霄的吻，想要和他唇间的撕扯。

但他因为看不见，无法找准那个男人唇的位置亲上去。所以他本能地双手从那人的后脑摸到脸，然后架起那个在他前胸耕耘的头，慢慢地从眉毛到眼，再到鼻子，最后是唇。

霍震霄被打断，任由眼前人摸着，然后抓起手在手心出轻啄一口，慢慢开始吮吸他的手指。还坏心地用小虎牙轻轻咬了下。

“胸前不要啦？”

“唔…要…”

“呵 贪心的小朋友。”

霍震霄伸了一只手进那呻吟的嘴里搅动着，和小舌跟柔软的嘴唇做着捉迷藏。和身下的嘴一样，上方的嘴终于被东西填上，黎簇勾着霍震霄的手指不放，又是吸又是舔。

过了一会才撤出已满是唾液的手指，换成真正的唇吻上了那贪婪的小嘴。

此时此刻黎簇才觉得全身从上到下的满足，不停地和霍震霄唇舌辗转，然后下身被一次次地撞上那个敏感点。终于在他大脑白光一闪、一片空白后达到了高潮。

完事后霍震霄抱着人一起去洗了个澡，然后他神清气爽地出来接着拍，黎簇却多少有点倦意。


End file.
